


Wicked Games

by ephemerallove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke and Bellamy can't behave during family dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerallove/pseuds/ephemerallove
Summary: Clarke just wants to survive the annual Griffin family dinner. Bellamy has other plans.AKA, Bellamy fingering  Clarke under the table.





	Wicked Games

Clarke wants to kill her boyfriend.

To be fair, she started the whole thing two weeks ago when she gave Bellamy a blowjob in the changing room and casually told him that fooling around in public has been one of her fantasies for a long time. However, what Clarke did not mean by that was for him to grope her under the table with her entire family present. No, that was definitely not what she meant and yet here they are.

It’s the annual family dinner at the Griffin’s; everyone that was part of her childhood is currently sitting around her, eating filet mignon with mashed potatoes and sipping wine, and the only thing on Clarke’s mind right now is the wicked hand creeping up her inner thigh.

The thought alone of Bellamy touching her, here, right in front of her mother’s nose, is making her clench her legs tightly. Of course, he notices and just like that she has already lost. The innocent smile he shoots her from the side is enough to be aware of that.

Clarke is _fucked_ , pun intended.

For reasons she would call teasing herself, she swallows and glances over to him, attempting to send him a look that says not now or not here. Instead, she looks over and hums quietly because fuck that, she wants him to finger fuck her.

Her mother is indulged in a discussion about the Senate or some shit. Hell, as if she is listening. And the other people at the table are either nodding along, trying to have a say in the conversation or silently eating their food like Wells, secretly wishing for death because that would be more exciting than this dinner.

Bellamy, on the other hand, makes this very exciting. His fingers are now trailing along the soft spot beneath her crotch, causing her skin to tighten with goosebumps. Clarke closes his eye for a second and the bastard sees it and uses it as his opportunity to surprise her, softly rubbing a circle through her already wet panties. She has to bite her cheek to not let out a quivering breath.

“Clarke?”

Her mind was so focused on the sensation, she didn’t even notice she was being addressed. She clears her throat and forces out a smile. The movements under the table halt.

“Yes?”

“Kane asked you how your project for the gallery is coming along,” her mother tells her.

“Ah, that -” Clarke’s voice hitches when Bellamy slips a finger into her panties and starts stroking her slit, gathering the wetness and spreading it. “- uh, it’s going pretty great actually. I’m almost finished.”

“So you are satisfied with your job in Atlanta?” Kane wants to know.

She opens her mouth to respond when a jolt of pleasure surges through her, his thumb is applying pressure on her clit now, and it feels so heavenly good, that all Clarke wants to do is fall back against her chair and let out a moan.

Unfortunately, this is not acceptable.

“Yes,” she says loudly after a moment of recovering and repeats it for good measures in case Bellamy doesn’t get the gist. "Yes, yes. I'm very happy there.”

Her mom’s fiance nods contently and leaves it at that, probably not wanting to further discuss the topic that has become quite sensitive over the past few months. Little does he know, her boyfriend’s finger is teasing her entrance and she is doing her best not to thrust her hips in return or gasp out loud.

While Bellamy slowly starts fucking her with one finger, he casually leans over and brings his lips to her ear.

“So wet already, just for me,” he whispers, his lips brushing sensitive skin. “Is the situation making you all hot? Do you want to come in front of all of them?”

Clarke pretends to giggle as she leans back and gives him a shaky nod; an attempt to both cover up her gasp and act like he wasn’t just dirty talking to her.

His pace fastens, not fast enough to make her come but enough to make the coil in her belly tighten with pleasure and want. And god, it only intensifies the urge to moan so much when his thumb finds her clit again, pressing.

Thelonious Jaha says something. Someone answers and suddenly everyone at the table laughs, the finger in her rumbles with laughter as Bellamy mirrors each guest’s smile. She tries too — fuck she does, but she can only bring out a painful smile as the lust inside her belly grows.

And then he fucking crooks his finger.

It’s only one, probably not enough to fill her up but what the hell she is eating dinner with her mom and future stepdad and he is hitting that sweet spot inside her - Clarke lets out a shuddering gasp.

Her eyes widen in horror when she realizes what she’s done. To be honest, some people were still chuckling when she released the sound but it was, definitely, audible. Clarke starts faking a cough, holding her chest for emphasis and shaking her head. Bellamy adds another finger, she coughs again. “Sorry,” she excuses herself with an apologetic smile. “Food went down the wrong pipeline.”

As he is working his fingers into her, she involuntary spreads her legs, gives him easier access to rub her clit and fuck her.

To her absolute horror, Thelonious uses that moment to start asking Bellamy questions about his work at the police department. She feels his hand still for a moment, and then he shamelessly continues to fuck her while talking to the older man.

“Halloween night is the worst,” Bellamy says into the round with a smirk and shoots her a swift glance from the side. “But other than I love my job very very deeply.”

“God yes,” Clarke says and has to blink because of the orgasm that builds and builds and builds. “Even if it’s late, he comes home almost always happy.”

Bellamy finally looks at her and simultaneously starts rubbing her clit faster and faster until it ultimately crashes over her and Clarke releases her orgasm with a breathy sigh, closing her eyes for a moment as he keeps pumping into her, riding out her orgasm with his amazing, long fingers.

The adults at the table are occupied with another dull topic when Bellamy pulls out his fingers, smearing her wetness across her inner thighs. Clarke is all flushed from her orgasm, tired from acting like she didn't just come on her boyfriend's fingers, and deeply embarrassed once the whole reality of the situation dawns on her. And to make matters worse, Wells is looking at her suspiciously. Clarke can only pray he didn't actually witness any of that.

Bellamy, however, just gives her a lazy smirk and leans closer to drop a kiss on her cheek. Clarke smiles back, sweet and innocent, but she whispers, "You are so gonna get this back" into his hear.

All he does is wiggle his brows, his eyes glittering with amusement. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a while ago and finally decided to post. I have a bunch of other one shots, so in case anyone is interested in more, let me know.


End file.
